


Angel Wishes and Demon Kisses (Crowley x Aziraphale)

by GalaxiaOcean



Category: Good Omens
Genre: David Tennant - Freeform, Michael Sheen - Freeform, Multi, aziraphale - Freeform, crowley - Freeform, good omens - Freeform, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxiaOcean/pseuds/GalaxiaOcean
Summary: For 6000 years the two entities have mingled among the humans, occasionally sharing a moment, whether it be good or bad. But after knowing one another for so long one begins to question the purpose of their friendship and whether there is more that they both cannot see alone. They need to see through each other's eyes to discover that their feelings for one another are more than just a possibility and whether they would take that risk of speaking first.





	1. Chapter 1: Fallen Angel

Darkness.

It is what I first saw.

The incasement of black, thick and grasping, surrounded me as small trickles of ember creeped up through the never-ending spiral of thy fallen path.

I had fallen and the path from which I had taken was corrupted, and fragile from distrust.

My once pure white wings have now shrivelled up into that of a black colouring, burning at the tips of the feathers as the white dispersed into a black hue.

My eyes were a golden glow and now radiate a blood orange light that reflects the inner torment I felt. My pupils, normal once, now thinned into snake eyes and a forked tongue now hisses when angered.

They had told me, the Archangels, that a snake would reflect what I really was. A slippery, and sly serpent that lied and questioned The Almighty in a unmannerly way.

That's all it took, questioning, and their trust in me quickly faded into nothing and any memory of me as one of the angels was forgotten too quick for my liking.

Now I lay, as one of the fallen, and question, yet again, what truly I had done so wrongly to have fallen so harshly. I come to think that I was too curious for The Lords and Gabriel's liking and irritated them to the point of banishing me to the unholy grounds of hell where it is dark, cramped and humid. And personal space was non-existent, might I add.

In my serpent form, among the darkness, Islipped through the shuffling of feet as I approached the exit to the place I was damned to.

Glancing back at the many bodies pressed against each other and glaring eyes that were curious of the newcomer prodding around there unsanitary halls and occasionally hissing, the demons growled back and went back to their daily jobs as being demons and committing unforgivable sins.

The serpent didn't hiss because he was sad, angry or confused but rather to observe his surroundings and take in his now, what he seemed to think, forever home. After all, snakes smelled with their tongues, it's how they hunted. Turning back to leave a small figure blocked the serpents exit way and spoke dryly.

"Come with me, serpent."

It took him a few seconds to process the demand before following the figure to an uncollected office.

The figure, you may know, had many flies buzzing around it's head and a grotesque face with wounds and an unwelcoming expression plastered across it.

"I am Lord Beelzebub, Prince Of Hell and Lord of the Flies. I will be your new boss from now on and no, I am not a man." She hissed looking away in disgust at the thought.

"Your angel name has no relevance here and you shall now be known as Crawly, due to your form and posture moving around demons feet." She said the with no care and folded her arms as she sat down. "Your first job shall be tempting God's new creation, humans, into eating one of the sacred fruits from the apple tree." She said as her hair shifted slightly to reveal more of the wounds upon her face.

After a moments thought the serpent spoke.

"Crawly... Ssssoundsss demonic." He hissed gently as he nodded his head. He may not enjoy it here, during the little time he had been there, but he had to keep up a good impression and not get killed off too early. He wanted to exist so no doing the right thing, or the wrong thing on the job. It was rather confusing...

"You do not need to do the job just yet, it is not for a while until the humans are start to question whether to eat the apple or not. You just have to make sure they do when they are questioning their actions. You are dismissed and I will inform you when you are needed for the job." She mumbled as she made a hand movement as if to leave the room. Crawly nodded slowly in understanding and quickly slithered out to meet up with the crowd of demons he was in before. "Thisss isss going to take ssssome getting usssed to." He whispered as best he could before moving off to an unmarked area where he could coil up and lay, watching the other demons scramble around.

It had been a few weeks now and Crawly had a good look around. Everywhere was merely the same with oozing walls, pulsating floors and a distant scream of a demon being executed. The snake had eventually learned how to go back into his human form and wore a black robe which hung loosely off of his body.

Crawley would occasionally have a quick conversation with other demons, asking questions and getting a grunt or growl in return. He may be a demon but his manners when speaking had still been predominant. So, to fit in, Crawley acted less proper and more laid back within the pits of bodies he was submerged in. Tucked away to the side Crawley observed all of the demons faces and expressions, some gloomy and depressed, but otherwise blank expressions all round. He was eventually confronted by Beelzebub and he gave his most uninterested look as possible, to blend in.

"You need to go to the job now, don't come back until you do. If you do not do the job you shall be executed, understood?" She mumbled arching a brow and looking Crawley straight in the eyes.

"Yeah, yeah sure. I'll... do it right now." He muttered as he looked around with frown. "So, uh, is there any rules of how I do it or...?" He paused for an answer.

"No, just get the job done." She groanedturning away and walking into the body of demons, disappearing out of sight.

Crawley didn't know what to expect when he left Hell but was prepared for anything as he approached the archway of the exit to Earth, and The Garden Of Eden where the two humans wandered aimlessly.

Before Crawley would carry out his job he would first explore his surroundings within the garden, quickly spotting another being, which he imagined was an angel, that was tending to the garden. Staying low in his serpent form Crawley watched how the angels hands delicately held the flowers and leaves from the surrounding shrubs and plant life and cooed to them, whispering compliments. The plants all shifted in comfort and happiness at the angels words and Crawley couldn't help but smile lightly. "Oh, I do missss being an angel." He hissed under his breath as he began to frown and fondly recall his memories in the halls of heaven.

In a flashback Crawley saw himself, tending to the many stars and nebulae that laced the sky. He was the creator of the stars and bringer of the light in the darkness, as he would think. Crawley was rather proud of his work back then, and gained many compliments on his work, even one from Gabriel when he created a purple glowing star that Gabriel said reflected his eyes which were a deep mix of Mardi Gras and Byzantium with a hint of plum.

Hearing a rustle of leaves around him Crawley snapped out his daze to find he was face to face with the angel. Crawley quickly froze and inched back as the angel spoke.

"W-Wait, please! I do not wish to harm you!" The angel insisted as it reached out a hand to lay on the snakes head. Retreating back to the thick entanglement of the forestry the snake remained in hiding until the angel had passed.

The angel frowned and sighed heavily as the snake left, scared, the angel thought and bit his lip. It is true that he did not wish to harm the snake, rather observe the snakes distinguishing features since he had never come across a snake before.

The snake had left in a rush with a flustered face and heavy heart. Interacting with other beings, other than the humans, wasn't on the job agenda and it made him worried that the angel would be punished for that. So, in order to save the angels neck, he would find him again and try to explain why he should not mention him to his head of office. Concerned that he would frighten the angel when he came into his human form he decided to stay in his serpent form to talk to the angel. It would be a start, and perhaps less confusing for the angel.

A day later, when the angel was laying upon his knees by the river the snake glided over and poked his head out to observe the angel.

The being was smiling, with a bouquet of flowers in hand, as they glanced into the water.

Closing his eyes and bringing the flowers up to his face the angel inhaled deeply and let out a long sigh. "Why mustn't all of The Lords creations smell so wonderful?" He chuckled as he placed the flowers on his lap and glanced out over the garden. Furrowing his non-existent brows the snake hissed, catching the angels attention as he jolted around with a horrified expression , soon relaxing into a nervous smile and laugh. "Oh, it's just you." He laughed shakily as he turned to him and smiled. "I am truly sorry for frightening you earlier, that was awfully rude of me." He muttered as he shook his head and glanced down for a moment.

The snake held his ground as he listened to him speak. His voice was angelic, in his opinion, although I guess it was supposed to be. It was soft and gentle with the right amount of volume to not seem too weak or too strong and a sweet smile scathed across his face.

Looking up again to meet with the snakes eyes the angel leaned forward onto one hand and gazed curiously. "You have such unusual eyes." He mumbled slowly reaching a hand out to hold the snakes head. Inching back and looking away embarrassed the angel jumped back and spat out "N-No! I didn't mean it like that! Your eyes are unusual... in a good way!" He burst out and blushed in embarrassment as he mumbled under his breath to himself. "Stupid... stupid..."

Looking up and his eyes widening the snake hissed happily and rose up a little more to meet with the angels height.

He then thought for a moment and opened his mouth. A small, quiet sentence slipped from the snake. "Thanksss, I guessss." He said as he quickly cursed to himself in thought. That was not a very demonic thing to do... and in front of angel? Now he was the stupid one.

Glancing up and gasping softly the angel stuttered. "Y-You can talk?"

The snake nodded, "I didn't want to ssseem ssscary sssoo I waited for the right moment to ssspeak." He hissed gently as the angel gasped once more and a smile slowly grew on his face.

"Well, it is nice to meet you Mister Snake, I am Aziraphale." He smiled proudly as he placed his hands in his lap.

"I would sssay the sssame but I don't think you would like me if you knew what I truly wasss." He frowned looking down.

Aziraphale furrowed his brows in confusion and slowly put the pieces together. "Y-You're a demon!" He muttered and pointed to him, not dramatically but enough to show his shock.

"Yesss, I am. My name issss Crawley and thisss isss my sssnake form." He mumbled as he tensed up. He knew the angel wouldn't take his presence too well and quickly turned away to leave. "W-Wait, don't leave! I've never met a demon before." He frowned and mumbled softly.

"Then don't let me ruin that." Crawley sighed as he continued to slither away.

"Will I ever see you again?" His voice called out to the serpent.

Pausing, Crawley thought for a moment. The angel was only curious and the demon was too. "Maybe." He answered as he disappeared off into the forestry yet again.

Sighing the angel stood up and held himself. He felt rather upset that the demon felt so uncomfortable around him but he knew deep down that's what they should feel around angels. They are the fallen, after all, and any memory of being an angel should remind them of their wrong doing. "Maybe..." The angel repeated as he picked up his bouquet of flowers and headed back to his post as the Guardian Of the Eastern Of Eden. There he perched, his white wings shuffling in the wind, day in day out as the two beings, Adam and Eve, lived within the garden. After a few days, and Crawley reporting back to his head of office that his mission will be delayed a few days, Aziraphale came back down from his perch in search of the snake and called out the demons name. Eventually the demon heard his name and slithered over.

"What do you want?" Crawley asked as he reared up to the angels height.

"Please, I only wish to see your demon form. I may not see you again and I want to see what it is like. If you would not mind?" He asked his hands twitching in embarrassment and fear that the demon would reject his request.

Sighing the snake closed his eyes and quickly transformed into his demon form, his eyes glowing and his wings opening halfway before ruffling back into place.

Smiling softly Aziraphale circled the demon and gasped at his black wings, forked tongue and luminescent eyes.

"Oh my... You look just like an angel but your wings are black and your eyes are snake eyes!" He frowned as he stood in front of him and looked him up and down. "And a black robe instead of a white one." He mumbled before he looked up and their eyes meeting for a few seconds.

I do not wish to imply this yet, but humans say, that eight seconds of eye contact is required for love at first sight and well... Aziraphale stared for longer than that.

Holding out his hand Aziraphale smiled. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you face to face." He smiled warmly as Crawley observed the hand.

Maybe one friend wouldn't hurt... right?

Shaking the hand firmly the demon smiled back gently. "I would say the same but I would get told off my by head of office." He chuckled lightly as he pulled back his hand. "So, what are you doing here?" Aziraphale asked curiously and tilted his head. Should he really tell him what he was doing here? Would it break their small amount of trust built up? He decided to play it safe and say he was here to cause trouble, but not to harm anyone. "I am here spreading trouble, as directed by my head of office. I do not want to hurt anyone. I only want to do my job." He frowned as he looked back to spot the apple tree in the distance and Eve approaching it. "I-I must go now, I have work to do..." He mumbled as Aziraphale frowned unhappily. "Ok then." He said as he watched the demon drop to the floor slowly transforming into a snake as he did and slither away. "Good bye, I guess?" He said as he glanced to him for a moment before returning to his post to guard the gate assigned to him and the flaming sword in his hand crackling loudly as he held it firmly in his grasp.

Glancing back the snake looked upon Aziraphale's form and noted down his flaming sword. It looked rather dangerous for an angel to be holding, especially one that was soft and couldn't hurt a fly. Glowering the snake turned his head back and slid up the apple tree before Eve could see.

Eve approaches the apple tree and gazed above at the array of freshly ripe apples floating above her. Looking down and biting her lip she thought if taking a bite would be a sin before hearing the hiss of a snake in her ear. "Take it~" The snake whispered in a deep tone as it echoed. "Don't worry, jussst take it!~" It purred as Eve began to reach up to an apple and firmly grasp her fingers around it. Pulling it from the tree and bringing it down in front of her the snake whispered one last thing into her ear. "Take a bite~" It said as that thought echoed through the Eve's mind and she eventually bit into the apple, a loud crunch coming from it. Adam soon approached her and Eve held out the apple to him, insisting that he take a bite. Taking the apple in his hand Adam glanced to Eve and then at the apple before taking a bite and dropping the apple.

A cold aura soon surrounded the two as God shone down upon them and banished them from the garden never to return for disobeying the one rule that they could not resist to break.

Crawley watched the scene from afar and chuckled evilly. He may not have liked Hell but this evil deed made him happy in a sense that he could do whatever he wanted.

Hearing the commotion and gasping at their conversion Aziraphale bit his lip and clenched his fist in disappointment. One rule, and they broke it although Aziraphale could sense that this was a demons doing and there was only one demon in the garden that he knew of.

Crawley.

Sighing heavily Aziraphale glowered "I can't be mad at Crawley, after all it is his job. Who knows what they do to demons in Hell if they disobeyed..." He mumbled as he watched the two beings walk to the exit of the garden.

Hiding away his wings and walking down Aziraphale approached the two humans and held out his sword.

"Here, take this and don't ask questions." He insisted as Adam held the sword and furrowed his brows in confusion. After thanking him and leaving the garden Aziraphale returned to his post and summoned his wings once again to glance out over the never ending plain of sand and hills.

After half an hours silent thinking a certain slither of scales snapped the angel out of thought about the demon he saw earlier.

Coming up and transforming back into his demon form the demon stayed silent for a moment and so did Aziraphale.

"So... hows the guarding going?" He asked with a curious smile as he looked off into the distance to see Adam and Eve.

"It's going great, yeah, just great." He answered with an unamused tone. "That's good." He mumbled looking to his other side and and then turning back. "I've decided to change my name." He said. "Oh yeah?"

"Crawley, seems too squirmish at the feet." He said shaking his head and growling in disgust. "Crowley." He quickly said after. "Seems close enough." He said as Aziraphale nodded in agreement. "Seems good." He answered as he went silent for a moment. "Did you tempt them?"

Crowley went silent once more and looked to the floor. "It was my job, I had to." He admitted as watched Adam and Eve continue to walk away from the garden. After a minutes silence Crowley looked the angel up and down before asking. "Didn't you have a sword?" Aziraphale shook his head and mumbled a few words under his breath. "Yeah, you did. It was flaming like anything."

"I gave it away." He whispered.

"You what?" He gasped as his eyes widened.

"I gave it away." He groaned in defeat. "They were being sent out into the unknown with no weapon to defend themselves and she's expecting already." He blurted out. "Well, can't do anything about that now." He said as the thought over Aziraphale's words, smiling mentally at his kind actions and perhaps a spark of further interest in him than he thought.

"I sure hope I didn't do the wrong thing." He muttered as he fiddled with his hands.

"You're an angel, you can't do the wrong thing." He said looking to him.

"Oh... oh thank you." He smiled in reassurance.

"That would be funny. If I did the good thing and you did the bad." He laughed as he Aziraphale began to laugh alongside him before stopping and looking out. "No! No...that wouldn't be funny at all..." He glowered as a thunder clap echoed across the sky with rain clouds approaching in the distance. Without hesitation and blushing a light shade of pink Aziraphale lifted up his wing as protection for Crowley and Crowley, blushing too, slowly shifted over underneath his wing and smiled in thanks to him.

As they both stared out they noticed Adam had killed a male lion and the two, Adam and Eve, held hands as they walked off into the sand hills, disappearing over a hill. "Do you think we will see the humans again?"

"Most likely. If she is pregnant there is bound to be more and the humans shall populate the planet for which God has made for them." He said as the rain began to pour down on top of the two.

Watching over them a powerful being, you know as God, smiled, observing Aziraphale's kind action and the demons smile in return.

They may not know it yet but what they felt at that moment was a connection, one that God could see and feel but would not dare to compromise so early on. The two were oblivious to each other's thoughts even though their faces showed it. Both are unable to deduce what made them feel this way and whether it was just the feeling of having a friend or something more.

Holding a large stone chunk, and discovering the perfect shaped hole in the garden wall, Aziraphale carefully placed the stone in and pushed it in so it would slot in like a puzzle piece. A light then shone upon him and a voice spoke.

"Aziraphale, Guardian Of the Eastern Gate."

"Yes, my Lord?" He asked squinting up at the light and holding a clenched fist in his other hand.

"Where is the flaming sword I gave you, Aziraphale? To guard the Garden Of Eden?" She asked as Aziraphale muttered.

"Sword... right... the sword you gave me. Uhh... well..." He bit his lip as he stuttered and the air around him became unsettled. God thought for a moment before the light disappeared and Aziraphale sighed. He may not be a good angel in terms of defending but he was the kindest angel heaven had. And the softest, might I add.

Crowley had reported back to Hell and back Beelzebub, gaining a raise immediately at his immense effort on his first job and succeeding. "We shall make sure to give you the truly evil jobs in the future, Crawley. Despicable efforts!" Beelzebub grinned as she leant back into her chair. "We will be seeing you soon." She laughed with an evil grin as she sent him out.

Crowley had left, not mentioning Aziraphale or that he had changed his name.

One would bring argument and one would bring execution and he surely did not want that today, or any day in fact. Execution is that last thing on Crowley's mind at the moment and Aziraphale being the first. After all, they shared, what the angels called it, a tender moment where opposite sides hate towards one another was completely forgotten in the bliss of the moment. And, in Crowley's opinion, was the only thing that comforted him within Hell. The two entities first meeting, conversation and their interactions with one another was something a demon would not forget.

And Aziraphale on the other hand thought the same. He had one person on his mind. The demon Crowley.

———————————————————————

Thanks for reading the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it so far and if you would like to have more please like and comment! I'd love to hear your opinions!

Word count: 4000

Kind Regards~

GalaxiaOcean


	2. Chapter 2: The Ship Is Afloat

Some years after the garden, the two entities, Crowley and Aziraphale, dispersed themselves across the world. Humans have now populated the surrounding area and the wrath of God was being showered down upon them. There was going to be a flood and only Noah, the shipwright, and his family would survive. They had built an Ark and housed two of every animal so that the animals could repopulate after the flood. Anyone else, who was not on the boat, would drown.

Standing alone and observing the boat with the family aboard Aziraphale sighed. A crowd of people were gathered around him and the Ark stood tall in front of them, and a shadow looming over.

Aziraphale had wore a white robe and a wooden stick pendant which he devised was good luck. Fidgeting with his thumbs in each hand and his fingers locked as they hovered in front of his chest he squinted to looking up at the Ark, and Noah who was leaning over the top to glance down at them, Aziraphale mumbled. "This is not good." He frowned at the floor before hearing someone approach him from behind. The crunching of sticks and shifting of stones had alerted him and he gazed back for a moment to identify the figure as none other than Crowley.

Smiling Crowley stood beside him and leaned forward to look at his face.

The demon had wore a black version of Aziraphale's robe and his long, curly hair lay rested upon his shoulders.

"Oh, Hello Aziraphale."

"Crowley!" The angel beamed.

"It's so great to see you."

"I guess...What's happening here then?"

"God is unhappy with how the humans are treating the planet so they are flooding the area."

Crowley frowned at his words before glancing around and stuttering. "Everyone?"

"Mhm."

Sighing he looked to a group of kids running around.

"Not the kids, you can't kill kids." He scrunched up his nose to him in disgust. Aziraphale nodded biting his lip gently and looking to the ark. "Mhm."

Gasping quietly and squinting up to the ark the demon whispered "That's something you'd expect my lot to do."

"Well, after this has all washed over the Almighty will put up a new thing called a rain-bow. As a promise to not.... drown everyone again."

"How kind." He muttered in sarcastic tone and waved his arms about.

"You can't judge the Almighty, Crowley. It's..."

"Are you going to say ineffable?" He raised a brow to him as he waited for an answer.

Muttering the angel looked away. "Perhaps."

"Oi, Shem. That unicorns gunna make a run for it!" Crowley shouted as pointed to the unicorn trotting away.

"Never mind... NEVER MIND." He frowned.

"You still have one of them." He muttered as they went silent.

"Anyway, how have you been Crowley? It has been some years since we saw each other." He smiled to him as he tried to strike up a conversation with the demon. "I'm alright. Getting lots of praise for doing all of these sins."

"Oh... well that's good. But I guess it's not good too..." He mumbled as he fidgeted with his fingers. Crowley looked the angel up and down and smirked. Crowley was almost about to betray himself with his own words before stopping himself and gazing away.

Crowley had to admit, although they may not meet much , he enjoyed the angels company. He had someone to talk to, to have a decent conversation without putting pressure on him about being demonic.

"What's wrong, Crowley? You look so sad." The angel mumbled with furrowed brows as he looked upon the conflicted demons face.

"Nothing, Nothing. Just thinking about all of the work I have to do." He lied chuckling to himself and shifting slightly.

"Oh... alright."

"A-Anyway, we better find somewhere safe to view this. Don't want to be flooded..." he mumbled nervously as he scratched the back of his neck gently. He was not good at making a good conversation, I don't think any demon is. He was more of an observer and liked to deduce what they are thinking than saying. Body gestures are an important part to communication after all.

"I guess so. Hey, fancy coming to watch with me? It may not be the most admirable thing to observe but I'd rather not be alone when doing so." Aziraphale glowered looking to the ground.

Glancing at him Crowley blushed a light shade of pink. Aziraphale? Inviting him to watch with him? As Aziraphale said, it may not be the most interesting thing to watch but he could tell the angel was rather lonely these past few years and clearly enjoyed Crowley's company.

And so, Crowley agreed to watch the flood high up on a cliff face within the desert as the water submerged the land, and the humans drowning all but Noah's family.

Aziraphale and Crowley were silent most of the time, sharing a quick comment about something they saw or heard and eventually starting up a conversation again about the rainbow that shone across the sky.

"Look at that!" The angel beamed as the array of colours formed an arch across the sky to finally reveal the sun through the black slates spread out in unusual ways.

Crowley only gasped in awe.

"That is unusual. So many colours in one..."

"Well, the humans may have drowned, and I feel rather bad, but at least they have such a wonderful thing as this to gaze upon!" He grinned placing his hands together and closing his eyes.

"I know something better to gaze upon." Crowley muttered under his breath.

"Sorry what was that?" Aziraphale rose a brow as Crowley jolted his head up and looked away. "Nothing, just saying that that is something to gaze upon." He replied placing his hands in his lap and looking out over the water, his eyes locked onto the Ark.

Frowning Aziraphale looked away. He could've sworn he heard something different but he shook it off for now, enjoying the scenery and smiling.

"Do you think the humans would do a better job this time?" Crowley asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"Perhaps, but it's hard to tell when it's only just begun, Crowley."

"That's true." He mumbled looking away again to gaze at a giraffe who was poking his head out the window of the ark. "So, what happened with you and the flaming sword?"

"Well, the Almighty hasn't really talked to me ever since so I beginning to think they don't like me." Aziraphale frowned.

"Whaaat? No, that's not true. I'm sure they are just a little shocked, that's all."

"Oh, you think so? That takes a lot of weight off my chest." He chuckled smiling and sighing in relief.

"What did they say anyway?"

"They... just went silent." He muttered.

"Oh... I see why you got the impression that they hated you. Still, they might have just been shocked." He tried to reassure him.

"I suppose so..."

"Don't feel so down, that's not very ... Aziraphale of you? You are normally very happy and I'm sure nothings wrong." He smiled gently to him.

Sighing Aziraphale looked to him with hopeful eyes. "I hope you are right, but you are a demon..." He muttered.

"That's true." He frowned.

"Anyway, I must be off. I have a job to do after all." He mumbled as he stood up and dusted himself off. "I'll... uh, see you around then."

Looking up at him and furrowing his brows Crowley opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He watched the angel walk away to leave Crowley sat on his own upon that wretched cliff face. It was a small cliff, did I say? So it didn't look too out of the ordinary.

After the angel had left Crowley returned to his daily routine causing trouble and provoking the newly inhabited humans to sin. It was, what you call, an everyday life occurrence now that Crowley was around and, sometimes, caused the trouble. He became bored rather quickly being the one to always have to do bad, why not any other demons who had more experience? More demonic features and qualities? Why was Crowley chosen?

The garden, that's why. The garden...

He impressed them so much by causing a world changing event that was somewhat evil but the angels seem to love it. So he questioned whether it was truly demonic.

After so long Crowley watched Aziraphale, not because he needed to but because he wanted to. He wished to know more about the angel without having to talk to him. Their conversations were rather... bland and silent if there wasn't an interesting enough topic.

Occasionally Crowley would attempt to talk to Aziraphale but backed out at the last moment. Some because he was afraid and others because Aziraphale had a task given to him or someone else made conversation with him. It became rather annoying for him after some time and eventually he mustered up the courage to talk to Aziraphale after about a hundred years or so.

It was the crucifixion and at least then they had a conversation starter. Aziraphale was dressed in a white robe, a cream coloured wool jacket and a Berber nomad turban upon his head.

Crowley on the other hand had a woman's robe on and a small part of it wrapped around his head to conceal his thick locks and perhaps his unusual eyes.

"Come to smirk at the poor bugger, aye?" The demon chuckled.

"Smirk, me?" He gasped.

"Well,your lot put him up there." Crowley mumbled with a frown and biting his lip.

"I'm not consulted on policy decisions, Crowley." The angel tilted his head to him and growled before the two went silent. "Did you, uh, ever meet him?" Aziraphale asked trying to break the awkward silence between them.

"Yes. Seemed like a very bright young man." He paused and furrowed his brows. "I showed him all of the kingdoms of the world."

"Why?"

"He is a carpenter from Galilee his travel opportunities are limited."

"I wish you would take me around the world." The angel muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, just saying that must've been nice for him." He stuttered looking away, avoiding any eye contact with the demon. Frowning Crowley winced as Jesus was hammered to the cross, his screams echoing, as he was put up for all to see, blood sliding down the dirt covered man. "That has got to hurt. What was it that got everyone so upset?"

"Be kind to each other."

"Oh yeah, that'll do it." He huffed.

Rolling his eyes Aziraphale straightened himself out and sighed as he glanced up at Jesus one last time. "Poor bugger."

"Don't you have a miracle to perform?"

"Oh yes, in a day or two I believe. Last time I checked. I have to, uh, bring him back from the dead." He muttered out with a frown and furrowed his brows before turning away from the man. "Well, I have plenty of time before then. Do you...want to come have some lunch with me? It's only an off-"

"Sure. I need something to clear my head of ... this" He cringed as he waved his arms about at the man in the cross.

"O-Oh, great! Yes, yes. Uh... shall we?" He smiled nervously as his hand pointed to the town. "I guess we shall." He smiled a little as the two began their journey back to the town and a small restaurant down the road. It didn't serve anything too out of the ordinary but as you would imagine they had to have something to not look suspicious. The two eventually had a salad, it was something, don't judge, and Crowley occasionally took a leaf or tomato. "How's upstairs been treating you?"

"Good, good. Yeah... it's going swiftly. W-What about you? How's ... downstairs?" The angel raised a brow. "Eh... it's alright. Bit cramped and moist but other than that it's all good."

"Moist? That sounds awful... Hell must taste disgusting..." Aziraphale growled.

"What? Why would I want to know what Hell tastes like? You wouldn't want to know what Heaven tastes like, would you?" He frowned before looking upon the angels guilty face. "No... no, you didn't?"

"It was one lick, alright! You can't blame me for being curious." He protested as he crossed his arms and looked away with furrowed brows.

Crowley went silent, thinking of an appropriate response.

"So what DID Heaven taste like?" He raised a brow as he stuffed a slice of tomato into his mouth. Took back from the question Aziraphale stuttered. "W-Well, it was rather... sweet but sour at the same time. Like... gone off sweets. It wasn't good or bad. Just... ok." He mumbled as he began to eat some of the salad too.

"So, in conclusion?"

"Don't lick walls...Even Heavens. It's not nice." He frowned and looked down at the bowl of salad.

"Well, that's off my bucket list."

"You have a bucket list?"

"Yeah, all the things I want to do over the years. It's something to look forward too."

"Oh yeah? What was the number one thing you wanted to do?" The angel asked innocently with a soft smile.

'Should I tell him? No, that would be highly unusual of me.' Crowley thought.

"Visit, uh... Rome, I guess? Seems nice there." He lied again. Crowley always felt irritated at himself for not being truthful with the angel. After all, he's the nicest being he has come across since he had fallen. "Oh, Rome? Yeah, sounds nice. W-What time do you plan on going?"

"In a few years perhaps. Not now."

"Yes, seems a little too early for a peak around Rome yet...." Aziraphale paused. "Anyway, I must be off."

Crowley looked up at him, almost hurt that he had to leave but he could not stop him.

"I have... uh, a miracle to perform after all. Always have to be alert. You know how it is." He smiled nervously, unsure of how to end the conversation without seeming too harsh. "I'll... see you around?"

Crowley smiled a little. "I guess so." He nodded to the angel. "See you around."

Aziraphale smiled for a brief moment before standing up, putting out some money to pay and walking away, trying his best not to knock into anyone.

"What am I going to do?" He whispered to himself as he watched the angel leave, taking in every bit of him knowing he won't see him for some years. You would imagine eight years to seem quite short for immortal beings but to Crowley it seemed like an eternity if Aziraphale wasn't around. But whenever they do meet up and have a conversation it moves too fast for his own liking. So Crowley can never win, unless he takes Aziraphale for food, that usually lasts a little longer. But he always got the impression that Aziraphale was uncomfortable or nervous around him. Crowley didn't know whether it was the fact that he was a demon and he couldn't be trusted or that he was just an awkward person to be around. Either way brought some unpleasant thoughts and how, if he could, make their meet ups slightly more bearable. Should he smile more? Have more interesting conversation starters? Make him feel comfortable? Crowley didn't know. But he was sure as Hell going to try.

For Aziraphale.

Aziraphale, sifting through the crowd of people mumbled to himself. "Why am I so awkward around him?! There's nothing wrong with him, other than him being a demon, but seriously?" He sighed heavily as he left the building and squinted to the sun disappearing over the horizon. "Come on Aziraphale, it can't be that hard. You just have to... have to. Oh... I don't know anymore. I want to talk to him, I want to be able to look at him without feeling embarrassed, I want to see him happy. But I don't know what's stopping me." The angel growled as he glanced out over the town and walked over to a hay stack and sat down. Holding his chest, where his heart was, it ached. It wasn't pleasant and it was always present whenever he was around Crowley. He was unsure whether it was his heart telling him that Crowley was a bad influence on him and that he should stop seeing him or that he was unsafe. But he had clearly been looking in the wrong direction the whole time. He had thought about one end of the spectrum but not the other. "No... no. It couldn't possibly..." he growled at himself as he furrowed his brows and his hand gripped the robe he was wearing. "Do I? Could I possibly?" He mumbled as his face softened and his heart felt, somewhat at ease now. Aziraphale sighed. "I'm not believing it now! I need more evidence!" He growled as stood up, clenched his fist and stormed off into the distance, eventually performing the miracle that he was sent to do. It was sloppy and done with great difficulty but Aziraphale couldn't help it. He had more pressing matters on his mind and he now, somehow, regrets not looking back at Crowley one last time. They won't see each other for a few years now and Crowley might forget about him. And that's what worried him. That he worried if Crowley forgot him. Why would he be worried about that? He shouldn't be worried...

"I need to stop worrying, it's fine. I'm sure we'll meet again." He smiled reassuringly and scrunched up his nose before his face melted into a frown. "I'm sure."

Aziraphale was left to himself, wrapping his arms around his body and looking to the floor. His words echoing in his mind as he thought about the conversation he and Crowley had. Crowley seemed confident in his words, but that's just Crowley. He also looked....uncomfortable in the way of how he moved and acted. Usually Crowley was more cocky confident and had a joke or a laugh but this time he was more quiet, as if he needed to say something.

Eight years later, a little longer than Crowley had suspected, the demon was sat by the bar leaning his weight onto his arms as his figure slouched on the chair.

"What have you got?" He mumbled with a slight growl present in his voice. "Give me a jug of whatever you think is drinkable."

"Jug of house browns, two sesterces." The lady replied placing down a jug. Crowley nodded in response and tossed her the amount needed.

Not far, on a table all on his own, Aziraphale was placing a pebble down on a game board of which the Romans had created. It was an unusual game but Aziraphale's attention was stolen at the familiar voice, his face positively beaming as he approached the demon.

"Crowley?" He furrowed his brows as he glanced the demon up and down. Crowley, as usual, wore his black attire but his hair, oh his hair, had been cut back so short you could finally see his ears, and his neck. Aziraphale wasn't too keen on the loss of his hair but was otherwise happy to see the demon, who had covered up his eyes with a pair of small, black lenses glasses, which caused a momentary frown on the angels face.

"Well..." He grinned widely. "Fancy running into YOU here." Aziraphale smiled as he sat down beside him,the lady bringing him a drink and Aziraphale nodding in thanks. Aziraphale hadn't seen the demon in eight years, but it felt like forever, so he wasn't going to mess this up.

'Come on Aziraphale, speak!'

"Still a demon then?" He asked trying to start a conversation.

'Oh, nice one. That was smart of you.' He thought as the demon looked to him with a concerned expression.

"What kind of stupid question is that? Still a demon then. What else am I gonna be an aardvark?" He grunted in response as he looked away. While Crowley had glanced at him he took in Aziraphale's clothing. A white robe, yet again, with a golden angel wings clip to hold it up.

Silence loomed over the two , for what seemed like forever, before Aziraphale spoke.

"Salutaria." He smiled nervously as he held up his jug for a response. He momentarily regretted it before Crowley lifted his jug up top to tap them together and sip from it.

"In Rome long?" The angel smiled as he, too, sipped from the jug.

"Just nipped in for a quick temptation, you?" He asked looking to him from the corner of his eye.

"Thought I'd try Petronious' new restaurant. I heard he does REMARKABLE things to oysters." He leant to Crowley with a smirk, and his heart thumping so quickly he thought it would burst out of his chest.

"I've never eaten an oyster."

Aziraphale almost gasped at Crowley's response. "Oh, oh well let me tempt you-" He paused to notice Crowley lean on one side to look at Aziraphale.

"Oh, no. No that's your job isn't?" He chuckled nervously as a gentle smile spread across Crowley's face.

'He's such an idiot.' Crowley thought.

'He's a cute idiot...' He frowned before mentally cursing.

'Did I really just think that?? Cute?' He flushed as he looked away and bit his lip. Aziraphale noticed the change of faces from Crowley and then noticed his blush before he, too, looked away with a blush of his own. He didn't know why Crowley blushed but he sure as Hell liked it. It stood out on his pale skin and Aziraphale could swear he saw a soft smile spread across the demons lips. Soon his inner voices were struggling to cope with this much information at once. Crowley smiled and blushed and all while looking at Aziraphale. A demon wasn't supposed to do that, right? But that just made him question whether Crowley's heart aches too. Did they both experience something they can't explain or was it that they are denying something? He didn't know. But he would find out.

Crowley on the other hand was thinking of a completely different scenario where the two had continued to stare into each other's eyes.

That would have been a rather embarrassing, but amazing, experience. Eight years apart really does a number on people, especially these two. After a few minutes silence Crowley looked at Aziraphale.

"Can I tempt YOU to lunch? For some... oysters perhaps?" He asked raising a brow and smirking.

"Me? O-Oh, yes. Yes! That would be wonderful. We can... catch up, as the humans say." Aziraphale smiled widely as if he was given a huge bag of sweets or sugary foods.

"Alright then. You lead the way. I have no clue where this new restaurant is." He said as he stood up, brushed off any dust gathering on him and then glancing to Aziraphale.

The angel was quick to stand and nodded, walking towards the door of the bar and taking them out into the blistering heat.

"It's... just down there."

Crowley walked out wincing at the light.

"Lead the way." He smiled softly as Aziraphale started to walk, eventually leading them to the restaurant and booking them a table for an hour or so.

After the two has enjoyed some oysters, and Crowley seeming a little more talkative than the last time they spoke, Aziraphale felt somewhat happy that the two had finally started to chat more with less tension and more ease. Perhaps their awkward glances and identical blushes made them think different of themselves and each other. They did share quite an interesting conversation about Crowley's adventures around, what the later future call, Europe. And Aziraphale's many miracles performed for the humans, even the ones that ended a little different than it was supposed to. They enjoyed themselves, laughing occasionally and smiling softly to one another. Maybe this was a new start.

——————————————————————

Word count: 4000

Heyo! GalaxiaOcean here just to say that I am so happy to say that this book has reached nearly 100 views and I am so pleased people enjoy my book. If you want more or want to suggest an idea message me on my Crowley account on Instagram

@crowley_demon

Thanks!

Yours truly

GalaxiaOcean


	3. Chapter 3: By Day Alone, By Knight Together

Many, MANY years later in the Kingdom of Wessex , after Crowley and Aziraphale's meet-up in the restaurant, Aziraphale had been staring into the mirror with sorrowful eyes. They were almost lifeless as his figure stared back at him. In his room, alone, the angel sighed. It had been quite some time since he had seen Crowley and the thought of being without him hurt him more than he thought. But he had a problem to solve at the moment. A certain individual was causing trouble and he had no doubt that it would be another demon wrecking havoc wherever they be.   
With his armour slipped on and his cloak heavy on his shoulders, the angel frowned. "Right, better go sort out this troublemaker." He chuckled lightly as he placed on his helmet and glanced in the mirror through the slits of the metal, his smile fading under the mask over him.   
That day it had been damp, misty and otherwise an unfortunate day to be wearing armour, let alone confront someone. Aziraphale had heard that the individual was calling themselves "The Black Knight" and he was, as always, a tad nervous for their meeting, if he met them. Riding into the fog with a small, feeble man by his side Aziraphale's thoughts trailed back to Crowley and how their last meeting was somehow the best meeting they had. It wasn't so awkward with silent glances and frowning faces and Aziraphale may have discovered something new about Crowley. He may not like to eat much but he would do if it made Aziraphale at least the littlest bit happy.   
After about a mile of trotting off into the thick fog the angel halted, slipped off the horse gracefully and nodded to the small man following him. With that he walked out into the open, many unforgiving thoughts running through his head, as he pushed up the face mask and glanced around. It was awful really, the weather, and Aziraphale yearned for something a little less mysterious and creepy.  
"Hello?" The small angel called out as he furrowed his brows. After a few seconds he began to walk forward. "I, Sir Aziraphale of the Table Round, am here to speak to the Black Knight." He muttered as another smaller man, slouching and beckoning him forward, came out of the thick fog.   
"Oh, right. Um... Hello." Aziraphale smiled gently as the man made a hand movement for him to come forward.  
"Yeah, come." The man croaked.   
After stepping forward a few more steps Aziraphale frowned. "I-I was hoping to meet with the Black Knight?" He mumbled with a tint of fear in his voice as a black figure lunged towards him. In that very moment Aziraphale felt his heart drop out of fear. He was really not expecting someone to reply to his calling, and the Black Knight them self ? How unfortunate for him. Aziraphale was not prepared to fight them off, and because he was not a fighter in the first place.  
A small echo of the figures voice radiated as they spoke. "You have sought the Black Knight, foolish one. But you have found your death." He chanted smugly as he spied through his helmet at the figure in front.   
'Oh no... Aziraphale. Fu-'  
In that moment a wave of relief and irritation ran over Aziraphale as he relaxed. "Is that you under there, Crowley?" He raised a brow as he tiled his head away in curiosity.   
"Yes, Yes. What do you want?" He hissed as he propped up his face mask and stared back at him. Oh, Satan give this demon strength. Crowley was utterly lost for words when he glanced upon the angels face. It had been quite some time since their last meeting and this one reminded him of the very first meeting. And I mean their very first.   
Way back in heaven, with the creation of the angels, two small angels, Raphael and Aziraphale, had been sat not too far apart but far enough to not see their face clearly. It was a joyous place in heaven. Angels were running around, playing tag or showing off their wings but Aziraphale was sat alone with his thoughts. Raphael on the other hand was learning how to make stars and his first star was a bright, young gold star with golden flecks floating around it. You may not know, but the two angels, Raphael and Aziraphale had shared a few glances every now and again and Aziraphale couldn't stop thinking of the time they had brushed hands. It was brief but pure bliss when they did. They ended up staring each other in the eyes and Raphael had always remembered that sparkle he had in his eyes that made him the only star he would be willing to protect until the end of time. So he made a promise to always look out for him whatever happened and from that day forward it hasn't been broken... yet.   
Now, in present time, Aziraphale still had that same sparkle in his eyes as when they first met. Crowley recognised Aziraphale but Aziraphale did not recognise him. It truly broke his heart that the angel he cared for most had forgotten all about him. But he came to the conclusion that this was the Archangel's doing. Everyone remembered MorningStar but Aziraphale did not remember Crowley. So, as another promise to them, he would try and try until Aziraphale would remember him because that's all that mattered. And that star he was creating? It was for Aziraphale. He was going to gift him that star right before he fell and everything they had made together crumbled down into a pile of dust and forgotten memories.   
As Aziraphale spoke it snapped Crowley back into reality as he stared to the angel.  
"What the hell are you playing at?" He growled as he scanned the demons face.   
Crowley sighed and glanced back at his guards.  
"It's alright , lads. I know him. He's alright." He nodded or the guards as they lowered their weapons and backed away.   
"I'm here spreading foment." He muttered as he straightened himself up and glanced to Aziraphale.   
"What is that, some kind of porridge?" He hissed in annoyance as Crowley rolled his eyes. Oh, Aziraphale... always thinking of food.  
"No!" He hissed as he shook his head. "I'm you know..." He paused to wave his arms about for effect. "Fomenting dissent and discord." He smirked proudly as Aziraphale frowned. Oh no... Aziraphale's frowning. Quick think of an excuse!  
"King Arthur's been spreading too much peace and tranquillity in the land so I'm here, you know...." He paused. "Fomenting."  
Aziraphale furrowed his brows at the demon.   
"Well, I'm meant to be fomenting... p-peace." He muttered in a shaky tone as he looked to the floor. Aziraphale had to admit he wasn't very good at this peace thing since Crowley had been spreading his discord all around the place. It was Crowley's area of expertise, being entirely demonic. In comparison his strength and agility was no match for Crowley and so it made him question it this was really worth it. But of course Crowley wouldn't dare do anything around Aziraphale, only if it was to protect him and that was it. A mask of silence hung over them before Crowley broke the awkward staring.   
"So we're both working very hard in damp places and just cancelling each other out?" He smirked and raised a brow to the angel.  
Aziraphale hated to admit that Crowley was right and that if they kept this up their head of offices would begin to get suspicious.  
"Would be better if we stayed at home, or even grabbed a bite somewhere?" Crowley smiled as Aziraphale looked up at him, rather shocked but still happy that Crowley would even offer. Then a look of despair came over the angel.   
"We could just send messages back to our Head of Offices saying we'd done everything they'd asked for, wouldn't we?" He smiled reassuringly. In a matter of seconds a low growl echoed off of Aziraphale as he eyed Crowley.  
"But that would be lying!" He hissed as Crowley glanced away.   
"Eh... possibly. But the end result would still be the same... Cancel each other out."   
Right again. Dear Lord did Aziraphale hate when Crowley was right. Especially on this matter but it has been too long, in his opinion, for them to be apart.  
Growling once more Aziraphale muttered out a response.  
"But, my dear fellow. Well... they'd check!" He frowned a hint of fear in his voice. "Michael's a... bit of a stickler." Aziraphale mumbled, shivering slightly at the mention of his name. "You don't want to get Gabriel upset with you." He quickly added on as Crowley thought back to when he came face to face with Gabriel's bad side. So many bad memories from Heaven and yet the only heavenly thing was Aziraphale.   
"Oh, our lot have better things to do than verifying compliance reports from Earth." Crowley chuckled with a grin. "As long as the get the paperwork they seem happy enough."  
He smiled as innocently as possible as he swayed gently from side to side. "As long as you are seen doing something.... every now and again." He smiled. "Plus, we could... go out, y'know. Grab some lunch and leave it to..." He raised a brow turning back to the humans behind him.  
"No! Absolutely not!" Aziraphale hissed at him. He was rather irritated Crowley would suggest such a thing. "I am shocked that you would even imply such a thing."   
"Angel, it's my job." He raised a brow to him knowing he was right yet again. Aziraphale growled once more, finally having enough of his antics.   
"We're not having this conversation!" The angel hiss as he turned around to walk away and marched over to his horse. "Not another word!"  
"Right..."  
"Right!"  
And in that moment something gained a rather noticeable crack in its side. Aziraphale could feel it, the sudden change in the atmosphere as Crowley waved his arms about in irritation in response and turning away to go to his horse. Aziraphale had to admit he did look back. And it wasn't something he was proud of. The pure anguish almost destroyed him as a guilty frown crept upon his face. Atop his horse Aziraphale watched as Crowley galloped away into the fog, perhaps never to see again. Aziraphale left soon after, a heavy weight in his chest as he rode back to the castle and remained silent and less cheerful than before.  
Some days later, while Aziraphale was locked away in his private room a small knock came at his window. He thought it was a bird and shrugged it off before hearing a faint voice calling out to him.   
"Aziraphale."  
It was recognisable within seconds and Aziraphale shot up from his bed , glancing around frantically. "Crowley?"  
"Aziraphale."  
"Crowley, where are you?" He called out, with a tint of urgency in his voice.   
Another knock at the window alerted him to see Crowley as a small, black snake and Aziraphale quickly opened the window to let him in. "Crowley?"   
"Yesss, it'sss me, angel."  
"Oh, Crowley! I missed you. I'm so sorry! I was a terrible person when I-"   
"Angel, please." He smiled as he reverted back to his human form. "I should be the one saying sorry. You were only doing your job and you would've been in trouble if it was for me."   
Aziraphale glanced up at Crowley, a small bit of happiness in his voice. "Y-You mean?"  
"Angel, I'm sorry..." He frowned looking to the floor ashamed and guilt clouding his thoughts immediately. A few minutes of silence lay between them before Crowley felt two soft, loving arms wrap around him. Crowley was shocked but accepted the hug. After all, he couldn't exactly say no. "Oh, Crowley. I knew you were nice." He whispered into his ear before Crowley quickly pushed him, gently, onto the bed and pointed to him. " I am not nice! Don't think this is me being n i c e ." He hissed before Aziraphale smirked to him. "Ohhh, ok. Won't say that anymore, then." He said as he sat up and patted the space beside him. A frown on his face Crowley sat next to Aziraphale, completely defeated and unable to say no to his angel. Crowley was silent before Aziraphale broke it once more. "So, how about that lunch, hm?" He smiled as Crowley gazed up and smiled back gently. "Your choice. Where do you want to go?" He asked as the two lazily decided to stay in the castle and make their own lunch on the small table Aziraphale had in his quarters. It wasn't anything big or fancy but enough to satisfy the two of them and plenty of wine for them to nurse all night. It was good.   
"You did what??" Aziraphale laughed out as Crowley waved his hand about.   
"Ye-, Yeah. I jumped IN the lake to save a duck I thought was drowning..." He laughed as Aziraphale's laugh echoed through the halls.   
"You know they float, right?"  
"I KNOW, I KNOW. I WAS DRUNK, OK?" He snapped back as the two continued to drink until all the wine had gone. Eventually the two ended up on Aziraphale's luxury sofa with one arm around Crowley, clearly very , very drunk, as they sung some of the folk songs. "We..." Aziraphale paused to hiccup. "Should do this more offeen... ofton... often... often!"   
"It's often, Aziraphale." He burped out as the two began to settle down. After a few minutes of staring into the fire Crowley sighed. "The humans sure know... how to make something gorgeous." He chuckled before Aziraphale slowly started to drift off. "I know something better!" He breathed out heavily before passing out with his head resting on Crowley's shoulder. Crowley looked to him and raised a brow. He opened his mouth to ask what the thing was but quickly closed it when he seen Aziraphale pass out.   
Crowley savoured this moment, taking in every small detail since this was the closest they had been... ever. One thing that distracted him the most was ... his lips. They were so plump and a beautiful shade of pink. If he were any closer their lips would touch so instead he pulled away as he picked Aziraphale up bridal style and put him into his bed, tucking him in and leaving a glass of water for him by his bedside. "Night, angel." He purred before quickly disappearing out the window into the night, glancing back once more to smile at the sight of Aziraphale through the window.   
Through the many weeks small notes and gifts of exotic delicacy's were dropped off by Aziraphale's window. They were always labelled anonymous but he knew who they were from. He didn't mention anything because he knew how romantic Crowley had gotten since that night. It was a rather exquisite night and he always remembered it as his favourite memory of them together.   
Eventually they decided, fifty years later, to meet up by a waterfall quite far from their last meeting and in the middle of nowhere so they would not be disturbed.   
One would not expect Crowley to be on time or even early. It was a true shock to Aziraphale when he found Crowley sitting next to the waterfall, a frown on his face.   
"What's wrong, Crowley?"  
Snapping his head up to see Aziraphale Crowley smiled gently. "Oh, Aziraphale! I didn't think you were coming." He mumbled with a nervous tone.   
"Oh, Crowley. You know I would never pass up an opportunity to see you." He chuckled as he propped himself down and looked over to the waterfall. "This was such a good area to choose to meet. It's beautiful here."   
"I-I know. It's alright here." He muttered as he too looked over to the waterfall, leaning back on one hand. "How have you been, Crowley? We haven't really had the chance to talk. Or better I haven't had the chance to reply." He smirked to the demon as he tended up. "You knew?"  
"It's so obvious, my dear fellow. Only you write that curvaceous." He winked to him which caused a blush to form on the demons face. Glancing away in embarrassment Aziraphale quickly responded to his actions. "Thank you. For all the food."   
Crowley looked to him from the corner of his eye and smiled gently. "No problem... I-I know you like different foods so I thought, since you are stuck in one country I'd get some for you."   
The demon smiled proudly as Aziraphale blushed. He loved having the thought of Crowley doing all of this just for him. Made his heart flutter in his chest.   
"Go for a swim?" The angel asked innocently with a soft smile to the demon. Crowley raised a brow. "A swim? Really? Y-You can go in." He muttered with a small pink blush on his cheeks.   
"Ok then, dear. Look away please~" He purred as the demon quickly snapped his head away to look at a few flowers and plants withering. He hissed at them, narrowing his eyes. "Grow better." He grumbled to them before hearing a huge splash and snapping his head back to see a wave of foam and bubbles with Aziraphale no where in sight. Popping his head out of the water Aziraphale smiled. "It's lovely and warm, Crowley. Come on! It's boiling and you are in a robe, a black one at that!" He frowned as he quickly noticed Crowley staring him down. He couldn't see from his chest down because of the darkness of the water but he saw enough to have a drop of blood drip from his nose. Oh no... nose bleed. Quickly grabbing a piece of cloth Crowley turned away to clean the blood as Aziraphale blushed a dark, dark red. "No need to be ashamed, dear. We are both celestial beings and we are mature." He called as Crowley inches closer to the water, one hand holding the cloth to his nose and another holding him up and as he leaned over the edge to look into the water. While he did so Aziraphale swam over and mistakenly put his hand upon Crowley's.   
In that moment time stopped as they stared each other in the eyes, just like in Heaven. Neither was brave enough to pull away and both of them kind of enjoyed each other's touch. "U-Uh, oh I am so sorry!" Aziraphale stuttered as he pulled his hand away and turned away in embarrassment, this really was the peak of embarrassment for them.   
"I-It's fine, I swear! A little mistake. No problem!" He stuttered back as he pulled his hand to his chest and smiled softly. "You want me to get in, yes?" He said with a smile.   
Aziraphale nodded shyly.  
"Ok then. Look away?" He asked as Aziraphale turned away and dipped his shoulders under the water so only his head was poking out. Soon the water vibrated around him and turning around Aziraphale was face to face with the demon. While the angel was naked, not thinking Crowley would actually come in, the demon had his cloth pants on and smiled to him with closed eyes. "This is warm." He purred happily as he sank himself down to cover himself up from the shoulders down. "A lot warmer than I imagined." He mumbled closing his eyes and resting his body against the bank of the waterfall. Little did the demon know that Aziraphale made the water warm. He knew how a snake was cold blooded and didn't want to see Crowley catch an illness from the water. "This is nice." The demon purred gently as Aziraphale admired him. Crowley looked so peaceful like this. Swimming over to sit by him Aziraphale focused his gaze on Crowley's face and admired every little detail. But right now he couldn't see his most favourite feature, his eyes, since they were closed. Gently leaning over to look at all of his face the demon chuckled. It startled the angel as he flinched away and opened his mouth to blurt out an excuse. "You know what could make this better?" Crowley grinned before Aziraphale loosened up and smiled nervously to him. "What?"  
"Wine!" The demon grinned as he turned to the bank, summoned a bottle of wine and two glasses and handed one to Aziraphale, pouring it as he went. "We always have a drink or two when we are alone. It's like tradition now." He purred as he winked to him playfully. Aziraphale nodded in response and turned away to sip at his wine, mentally having an argument with himself for staring at the demon. Staring was incredibly rude! And from an angel? A hundred times worse. But he couldn't help it and he knew Crowley did that often too so one look wouldn't hurt, would it?  
Crowley and Aziraphale did what they usually did when alone. They talked about whatever interested them most, had a joke or a laugh and all in all had fun. Aziraphale ended up summoning food by the water, small little snacks to go with the wine and Crowley ended up having a bite or too himself. Aziraphale insisted he tried some of the food he had been eating for the past few years and Crowley had to admit the food wasn't this bad. It was 'fairly good' as Crowley said which made Aziraphale grin from ear to ear with pure pleasure. There were some awkward moments in there too where one would blush and the other would follow after or Aziraphale felt a sudden wave of embarrassment fall over him and quickly turn away to cover himself. Crowley didn't mind of course, he just didn't like when Aziraphale apologised for it. He can't help what he feels, it's his body after all.   
"Hey, Crowley?" The angel asked cautiously as he curled up. "Yes, Angel?" Crowley replied as he placed one arm up on the river bank and the other placed in his lap.   
"Do you mind if I ask about when you were any angel?" He mumbled under his breath as Crowley turned to face him. Crowley was a little taken back not expecting such a questioner but willing to answer with caution.  
"Of course. But I only vaguely remember Heaven. I remember one time when I was a little angel, playing with other angels atop the clouds. I don't remember their faces, they are all blurry in my mind but there is only two faces I remember from Heaven..." The demon frowned looking down into the water. Soon the sun started to set and a golden glimmer shimmered across the water.  
"Who were the two faces?" Aziraphale asked curiously as he leaned in the hear his answer. Crowley tensed up, frantically trying to spit out his words and smiled nervously. "U-Uh, Gabriel and uh, this one other... random angel. I don't know why I remember them." He lied as Aziraphale frowned. "Oh... that isn't very pleasant."   
Crowley frowned. 'The other angel wasn't pleasant? What was he talk-'  
"Having Gabriel as one of the faces you remember is awful. He must of done something horrible, I presume?" The angel raised a brow as Crowley quickly froze up, having a flash back to their last encounter.  
"Archangel Raphael." A rough voice spoke.   
"You have violated the rules of Heaven by questioning the Almighty and falling in love with another angel. The Almighty has tested you and deemed you unfit to remain I n Heaven."   
On his knees, chained up and tears pricking his eyes the angel begged. "Please, PLEASE! I promise I won't question them again! Please ! I won't even go near the other angel-"  
Raphael was quickly cut off.   
"ENOUGH!" A loud voice boomed. "Take him away. And never return."   
Soon enough Crowley felt two hands shaking him roughly. He snapped back to reality to see a concerned angel frowning at him. "Crowley, Crowley! Are you ok?" The angel mumbled.  
Crowley quickly turned to Aziraphale, a tear running down his cheek as he remembered the face Aziraphale gave him as he was thrown into the dark pit. He had broke the poor angels heart. He heard every word.   
With that Crowley quickly picked up his clothes and took off into the forest, leaving a distressed angel alone in the water. Many thoughts went through the angels head. Had he been wrong to ask about Crowley's past? He did not know. 

———————————————————————  
Word Count: 4100 ( I know. An extra 100 for my absence)

Heyo! Here is the new chapter for you~ Testing love so early on? What am I doing? Am I crazy? Probably.   
But please leave a comment if you like! If you think anything could be improved please tell me!   
Yours truly~  
GalaxiaOcean


End file.
